The Strength of Songs
by Layla Camille Julia
Summary: Bakura and Marik have a rocky relationship. They fight all the time and it seems the world is against them, but they try to make it work. Will it all be pointless? Or will Bakura's iPod give Marik the strength he needs to continue on? Theifshipping. Deathshipping. Sorry crappy summary. Its just fluff, but it's fluff I love. Rated T only because some songs are not appropriate.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. Please comment and give feedback! I welcome criticism! I am sorry this is short, the other chapters will be longer. I promise!

* * *

*Prologue*

I search through the quiet apartment. "Where are you?" I call out. "Melvin said something was wrong; now Marik, what did I do?" I strain to hear a response. "Answer me! This is important!" Worry creeps into my voice.

"Jeez 'Kura, I never thought you would worry about me." Marik smirks behind me. I look down at the tan Egyptian. "What did my twin say?" He whispers.

"He said that you were depressed! That you were considering…" I stop yelling and look at the floor. "That you were considering suicide." I mumble. I feel Marik's arms wrap around my waist. "Don't leave me." Tears escape down my face. _I am the evil spirit. I don't cry._

"Bakura, after our fight this morning I thought I knew everything. I thought you hated me. I thought you wanted me gone." Marik leans against my back. "I went to Melvin for advice. That is why I came back." I hear him take a deep breath. "He told me I should tell you the truth. I love you Bakura." I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "If this is too weird, I will move back in with Ryou and Melvin."

I turn and face the trembling body. "Marik," I breathe and lift his face up. "You don't know how long I wanted to hear those words." Before he could respond I crash our lips together. "So, will you stay Binky Boy?"

Marik flinches at my nickname for him, and then smirks. "Well Kitty, I don't know if you love me. I mean you haven't told me yet."

I smirk down at him. "I love you Marik Ishtar. The problem is this will be an extremely difficult relationship."

"I know, but I wouldn't want it any other way." He smiles. "Just don't lose faith."

"Marik, here." I hand him my iPod. "Whenever you need reassurance, listen to it. Maybe someday I will tell you the story behind the songs."


	2. Chapter 1: Lips of an Angel

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do Not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor Lips of an Angel By Hinder. Please comment and tell me what needs to improve. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Lips of an Angel (Marik's POV, One Year Later)

Well Bakura is off again on some heist. He has been gone for a week! He hasn't answered his phone at all nor has he answered any of my e-mails. _Maybe he just forgot how to use the phone and computer again. I should check Ryou's place._ I dial Ryou's number. "Hello?"

"Hey Ryou, it's Marik. Is Bakura around?" I try to hide the worry in my voice.

"Sorry Marik, he just left five minutes ago. He said he was late for something." Ryou sounds nervous. "I'm sure he will be home soon."

"Ryou, I haven't seen him in a frigging week!" I practically yell into the phone. "Bakura probably found someone better and forgotten about me." Tears run down my face. "I'm sorry for yelling Ryou. Thank you for helping me." I hang up the phone and fall onto the couch. _I wonder who it is. I bet they don't have scars on their entire back. Maybe he became straight again._ I find his iPod on the coffee table. _Maybe this is what he meant by reassurance._ I stick the ear buds in and press play.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

_ Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me_

_Will it start a fight_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

_Well my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you calling me so late? _

"What?" I stare down at the iPod. _Bakura has this on it? I didn't know he had anything other than hard rock. Let alone anything as sweet as this song._ _Wait! I'm the girl in the other room aren't I! I am going to kill him the next chance I get!_ Just then the door leading to the garage opens. "Hello?" I stop the music and grab the knife Bakura gave me for protection. "Who's there?" I slowly turn around the corner into the hallway. I bump into something and jump ten feet.

"Wow Marik, I didn't know you were easily scared." Bakura smirks down at me.

"I am not! I wasn't expecting anyone today so I grabbed the knife in case of an intruder!"

"Sure Marik. But am I not welcomed in our apartment?" Bakura teases me more. He finally looks at the worry and fear in my eyes. "What's wrong Marik?"

I just hug him tightly. "You came back." He pets my hair. "I thought you found someone else. That you left me." I pause for a second then dare to ask the dreaded question. "Who is she?"

"Who?" Bakura looks down at me in confusion.

"The woman you miss and wish was me." I sigh. "I heard the song. _Lips of an Angel_ by Hinder."

"Oh, that song…" Bakura blushes. "Ummm, well, remember when I dated Mai?"

I blow up. "You wish I was that slut!"

"No!" He grabs my arm and looks me in the eyes. "I wished she was you! You were the other person!" Bakura pulls me into a tight hug. "Please believe me. I loved you, but you were still into the whole 'I'm straight' thing." I find myself believing him. I subconsciously lean onto him. He kisses the top of my head.

"I believe you Bakura. But, where have you been?" I pull away.

"That is a surprise Marik." He smirks.

"Why?" I whine. "You leave for a week and don't tell me why?"

He kisses me roughly. "You will know soon."


	3. Chapter 2: I Run to You

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the songs/bands that I mention! Though all of my friends know I wish I did. Hope you guys enjoy. Please comment on how I am doing. I am still new to this kind of thing. :)_**

* * *

Chapter 2: I Run to You

I find myself listening to Bakura's iPod even when he just goes to the store. Mostly it's Metallica, Linkin Park, and My Darkest Days. There seems to be no more sweet songs, for some reason that saddens me. Bakura learned from the last time to tell me how long he will be gone on these "heists." I am glad I don't know what he does. But this time he will be gone for a whole month! Bakura always worries me with thieving. _It's not like he blends in with his white hair! What if he gets caught?_ The phone rings. "Hello?"

"Marik? It's Melvin." The demonic voice on the other line answers. "Where is Bakura?"

"Why does that matter?" I suppress the worry in my mind.

"I heard a rumor a John Doe is in the hospital from a fire. The description matches Bakura and Ryou is worried about him." My brother sighs. "I was hoping to tell him Bakura is alright."

"Bakura was supposed to be gone for a month this time. It has only been a week Melvin. I'm sure it's not him." I hide my worry. "Will it make Ryou sleep better if I go up and see this man?" _Great excuse Marik… I'm sure he saw through it._ But I was wrong; Melvin is too worried about Ryou's well-being.

"If you would, that would be great. Thanks brother!" Melvin hangs up hurriedly. _Well now I must brace myself for the worst._ I cry silently as I pack my bag. _I really hope you are wrong Melvin._ I pack the iPod in a hidden pocket after my clothes and drive to the hospital.

"Hello, I'm here to confirm the burned John Doe." I look at the nurse. She just looks at me skeptical. "He could be my…friend."

"Okay, what is your name?" The brunette looks back down at her computer.

"Marik Ishtar." I make my voice strong.

"Okay, I will let you see him in a moment. Right now he is in the middle of treatment."

"Is he awake?" I ask nervously.

"No, he is still unconscious." She leads me through maze like hallways to a dark room. "Here he is." I walk into the dim room. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust. I look around at the plain white room. My eyes land on the figure on the bed. His skin is fair; his hair is white. The man's eyes are closed and his breathing is regular, like he is asleep. I catch my breath at his beauty. "Do you recognize him?"

"Yes, but you said he was a burn victim. Where are the burns?" I look at her.

"The burns are only on his legs." The nurse lifts the blanket revealing his wrapped legs. "What is his name Marik?"

"Bakura. He is my roommate." I sigh and plant myself onto the chair closest to the bed. "I will watch over him." She nods and leaves the room to go about her duties. "What have you done Bakura?" I hold his hand and cry. I plug in the iPod and listen to more rock. Then the genre changes dramatically with one song.

_I run from hate_

_ I run from prejudice_

_ I run from pessimists_

_ But I run too late_

_ I run my life_

_ Or is it running me_

_ Run from my past_

_ I run too fast_

_ Or too slow it seems_

_ When lies become the truth_

_ That's when I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_ Into a new disaster so I run to you_

_ I run to you baby_

_ And when it all starts coming undone_

_ Baby you're the only one I run to_

_ I run to you_

_ We run on fumes_

_ Your life and mine_

_ Like the sands of time_

_ Slippin' right on through_

_ And our love's the only truth_

_ That's why I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_ Into a new disaster so I run to you_

_ I run to you baby_

_ And when it all starts coming undone_

_ Baby you're the only one I run to_

_ I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster_

_ Into a new disaster so I run to you_

_ I run to you baby_

_ And when it all starts coming undone_

_ Baby you're the only one I run to_

_ I run to you_

I stare down at the iPod in shock. _How does it do that? It knows when I need hope._ I feel fingers tighten around mine. I look up into Bakura's face. "Bakura!" I stop the iPod and kiss his forehead. "What the hell happened? You scared the shit out of Ryou and me!" He just chuckles and kisses my hand. "Explain yourself!"

"Marik, I was doing what I do best: stealing." Bakura smirks. "What else do you need to know?"

"You were just caught in a frigging fire and you want me not to worry like I didn't almost lose you!" I stare at my boyfriend in disbelief. "You are unbelievable!" I start to cry. _This is all too much for me to handle. You seriously can't do this to me Bakura. I stay up late worrying every night. I cannot sleep unless you are in bed with me. I still have nightmares. I am still afraid of the dark. And the worst part is I can't tell you any of this!_

"Marik don't cry." Bakura squeezes my hand. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry." He looks into my eyes and wipes my tears away. "I promise to be careful next time, but you have to understand why." Bakura takes a deep breath and continues. "An orphanage was on fire. I ran in to save the children. I got everyone out with only minor burns to myself."

I hug him tightly. "You surprise me every day. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Lady Antebellum helps." I smirk. He blushes again, making him irresistible in my eyes. _Why are you so cute when you blush?_ I kiss him. "Now gets some rest my hero. I will need to 'run to you' more often." Bakura laughs then relaxes into sleep, and I am not that far behind.


	4. Chapter 3: Lullaby

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the songs/artists mentioned! Comments and tips are welcomed, even encouraged! I hope you like it!**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Lullaby

Well let's just say Bakura has been difficult since he is on bed rest. I guess you could say he isn't used to it. "Bakura please sit down! You are making me nervous!" I run over to the stubborn man as he stumbles.

"Marik I am fine! It is only minor burns." Bakura tries to push me away.

"No you aren't! The doctor said you need to rest and not walk around for two weeks; it has only been two days!" I gently guide him to the couch. "Now what do you need me to get?"

"Nothing, I just want to stretch my legs!" He tries to stand again, but falls back down. "I am as a freaking baby." Bakura sighs defeated. "I am sorry I am not as strong as you think I am."

I smile and kiss his forehead. I kneel down to look into his light brown eyes. "You are strong and very brave. You saved those children. I couldn't be more proud of you." He smiles back at me.

"Marik, I want to personally choose a song for you to listen to. It was the only thing that kept me going when I was alone, defeated, and unwanted." I look at him concerned. "Don't worry Marik, I don't think about that anymore." I grab the iPod and bring it to him. "Put the ear bud in and close your eyes." I do as he says. He takes a deep breath, kisses my cheek, and presses play.

_Well, I know the feeling_

_ Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_

_ And there ain't no healing_

_ From cutting yourself with the jagged edge_

_ I'm telling you that, it's never that bad_

_ Take it from someone who's been where you're at_

_ Laid out on the floor_

_ And you're not sure you can take this anymore_

_ So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_ And turn this up on the radio_

_ If you can hear me now_

_ I'm reaching out_

_ To let you know that you're not alone_

_ And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_ 'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_ So just close your eyes_

_ Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_ Your very own lullaby_

_ Please let me take you_

_ Out of the darkness and into the light_

_ 'Cause I have faith in you_

_ That you're gonna make it through another night_

_ Stop thinking about the easy way out_

_ There's no need to go and blow the candle out_

_ Because you're not done_

_ You're far too young_

_ And the best is yet to come_

_ So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_ And turn this up on the radio_

_ If you can hear me now_

_ I'm reaching out_

_ To let you know that you're not alone_

_ And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_ 'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_ So just close your eyes_

_ Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_ Your very own lullaby_

_ Well, everybody's hit the bottom_

_ Everybody's been forgotten_

_ When everybody's tired of being alone_

_ Yeah, everybody's been abandoned_

_ And left a little empty handed_

_ So if you're out there barely hanging on..._

_ Just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_ And turn this up on the radio_

_ If you can hear me now_

_ I'm reaching out_

_ To let you know that you're not alone_

_ And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_ 'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_ So just close your eyes_

_ Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_ Your very own lullaby_

_ Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_ Your very own lullaby _

I start crying at the fear in the lyrics. "You felt fear? Or were you the one thinking about suicide?" Bakura pulls me close to his chest and lets me cry.

"I…I thought about suicide. No one understood me. I was alone; all I ever had was guilt for Ryou and mine's family's death." I look up into his tear filled eyes. "It was my fault. If I had only told them where we were going, they would be alive." Tears fall down his face. "But no, I was a stupid kid. Our parents took our sister, Amaine, and looked for us all over town. They were crossing train tracks. They didn't even get a warning. The train slammed into the car; it killed them all instantly." Bakura breaks down completely and sobs. I hold him and rock him gently.

"I'm here." I gently rock him for an hour. "Let it out Bakura."

"I love you Marik." Bakura falls asleep with his head on my lap.

"I love you too Bakura." I fall asleep stroking his soft long hair.


	5. Chapter 4: Kryptonite

**_DISCLAIMER: _****I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh nor Kryptonite or Three Doors Down. Leave comments for me so I know whether to continue my story or just scrap it. I am sorry, but this will be the last update for a while. I am leaving for Band Camp (yes, yes, make the jokes) Sunday, but I will be back Friday. Hopefully marching band won't kill me...Stupid drum line.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Kryptonite (A few months later, still Marik's POV)

Well, Bakura is back on his feet. I am a little sad that he has to go back to working(I made him get a real job at the newspaper company as an editor, though I think he still goes out and steals). I enjoyed spending all day with him. But, Bakura is hiding something. When he comes home now, he doesn't relax until he has checked the caller id. Doubts start to spring up in my head again. _What is so important that he hides it from me?_ Ringing from the phone jars me from my thoughts. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Janice. Is a Mr. Bakura home?" A too happy woman replies.

"No, but you may leave a message?" I control my shock. _Is he cheating on me with a woman?!_

"I can only speak to Mr. Bakura specifically. When will be a better time to call back?" The woman innocently asks.

_NEVER!_ I want to yell at her, but I control what I'm feeling. "He will be back sometime tonight. I will have him call you back Janice. Goodbye." I hang up on her.

"Who was that Marik?" Bakura walks into the room.

"Just a telemarketer." He looks at me questioningly. I sigh. "I can't lie to you. It was your girlfriend." Bakura just looks even more confused. "Janice, the woman you have been seeing behind my back!" I break down and cry. "You know you didn't have to lead me on! You didn't have to cheat!" I sit down on the couch, my voice only at a whisper now. "You could have just broken up with me and gone back to your normal straight life."

"Are you done now Marik?" Bakura whispers. I give him no response. He sighs and sits next to me. Bakura wraps his arms around me and rocks me gently against his chest. "Janice is…a business associate. We are working together on a project." I whisper in his ear. "I am not cheating on you and I know I have been acting weird lately. I am sorry for that. But Marik, all of it is for a surprise. A surprise I hope you will love." I stop crying and look up into his handsome face. He smiles down at me and wipes my cheeks. "I know I have gone crazy, but it is to make you happy." Bakura leans down and kisses my forehead.

I smile back at him. I sit up and hug him so tight I choke him. "I love you Kura."

"I love you too." He stands up and pulls me with him. "So, I do have to meet with Janice tonight. Is that alright?"

I hesitate before answering. "Yes, but only if I get to wake up next to you in the morning."

He smirks then kisses me roughly. "Why would I miss something as sexy as that?" With that Bakura leaves to meet that mystery woman.

I sit down on the couch. _Is it bad I still don't like her? That I am still jealous and mad she is taking him away for the night?_ I start listening to Bakura's iPod again. It's like my new security blanket.

_I took a walk around the world_

_ To ease my troubled mind_

_ I left my body lying somewhere_

_ In the sands of time_

_ But I watched the world float_

_ To the dark side of the moon_

_ I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

_ I watched the world float_

_ To the dark side of the moon_

_ After all I knew it had to be_

_ Something to do with you_

_ I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_ As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

_ If I go crazy then will you still_

_ Call me Superman_

_ If I'm alive and well, will you be_

_ There a-holding my hand_

_ I'll keep you by my side_

_ With my superhuman might_

_ Kryptonite_

_ You called me strong, you called me weak,_

_ But still your secrets I will keep_

_ You took for granted all the times_

_ I never let you down_

_ You stumbled in and bumped your head,_

_ If not for me then you'd be dead_

_ I picked you up and put you back on solid ground_

_ If I go crazy then will you still_

_ Call me Superman_

_ If I'm alive and well,_

_ Will you be there a-holding my hand_

_ I'll keep you by my side_

_ With my superhuman might_

_ Kryptonite_

_ If I go crazy then will you still_

_ Call me Superman_

_ If I'm alive and well, will you be there_

_ Holding my hand_

_ I'll keep you by my side_

_ With my superhuman might_

_ Kryptonite_

_ Yeah!_

_ If I go crazy then will you still_

_ Call me Superman_

_ If I'm alive and well,_

_ Will you be there a-holding my hand_

_ I'll keep you by my side_

_ With my superhuman might_

_ Kryptonite_

_ Oh, whoa, whoa_

_ Oh, whoa, whoa_

_ Oh, whoa, whoa _

I smile and take a deep breath. _You are the best Bakura._ I look over at the picture of us on the mantle. It is us in Egypt on top of a sand dune. Correction: He is on the sand dune laughing; I'm falling down it after he pushed me. That was one of the most fun trips I have ever taken. _Thanks for the memories Bakura; you are always full of surprises._ "I love you Superman. You are the craziest guy I have ever met, but I wouldn't want it any other way." I smile and reminisce on our messed up relationship.


	6. Chapter 5: Check Yes Juliet

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the songs mentioned. And I guess I lied in my last chapter. This will be the last update before I leave. I woke up early this morning and decided hey I have time to do another chapter. So here it is. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Check Yes Juliet (Few weeks later)

I gave up. I locked Bakura out of our apartment today. He keeps hiding his business with Janice and has freaking secret meetings with her! I am a very protective jealous person. That woman better hope she doesn't meet me in a dark alley…She will die! I busy myself with cleaning and cooking to keep my mind off of the noise Bakura is making on the door. "Marik, open this door right now!" His voice is full of anger. "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"What? Sorry I don't hear anything. Do you Mr. Tweetums?" I turn to the bird. It just stares back at me.

"The bloody hell, Marik, we need to talk!"

"I am not letting you in until you tell me what you and Janice are working on."

"Not this again, I have told you it is just business and I am saving up money for a surprise for you." I feel slightly guilty when Bakura says that. _But he has been talking about this surprise for months now! Wouldn't he have surprised you by now?_ The doubt never leaves my head.

"What is taking so long then Bakura?" By this time we gave up yelling at each other.

"I haven't found the right…gift yet, and it is a lot of money." I hear him sigh. "Will you open the door yet?"

"No!" I protest. "I have trusted you for months now with nothing different. Wait, no, I have trusted you with you slowly spending less time with me!"

"Alright Marik, I will be out here until you change your mind." I ignore him and continue cleaning the apartment. After that I try to watch TV, but I constantly think about the man behind the door stuck outside because of my jealousy and insecurities. I finally just turn off the television and find Bakura's iPod. I listen to _Porn Star Dancing_ and _Somewhere I Belong_ before one of the special songs comes on.

_Check yes Juliet_

_ Are you with me?_

_ Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_ I won't go until you come outside_

_ Check yes Juliet_

_ Kill the limbo_

_ I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_ There's no turning back for us tonight_

_ Lace up your shoes_

_ Ayo ayo_

_ Here's how we do_

_ Run baby run_

_ Don't ever look back_

_ They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_ Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_ Run baby run, forever we'll be_

_ You and me_

_ Check yes Juliet_

_ I'll be waiting_

_ Wishing, wanting yours for the taking_

_ Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

_ Check yes Juliet_

_ Here's the countdown:_

_ 3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now_

_ They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_

_Lace up your shoes_

_ Ayo ayo_

_ Here's how we do_

_ Run baby run_

_ Don't ever look back_

_ They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_ Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_ Run baby run, forever we'll be_

_ You and me_

_ We're flying through the night_

_ We're flying through the night_

_ Way up high_

_ The view from here is getting better with you_

_ By my side_

_ Run baby run_

_ Don't ever look back_

_ They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_ Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_ Run baby run, forever will be_

_ Run baby run,_

_ Don't ever look back_

_ They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_ Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_ Run baby run, forever will be_

_ You and me_

_ You and me_

_ You and me _

I smile. _How can you make me happy and make me mad at the same time? Is this really how love works?_ I sigh and cross the apartment to the door. I open it to Bakura sitting in the rain just facing the door with his head in his hands. "I'm sorry 'Kura." I walk out in the rain and hold him. "Let's get you inside before you get sick."

"Do you forgive me for being away?" He looks up.

"Yes, how could I not?" I help him up and into the house. I run to bring him dry clothes. Bakura mumbles his thanks through shivers and changes in our bedroom.

When he comes out he pulls me into his arms. "I think I will be able to give you the surprise sometime next week. Will that suffice Marik?"

I smile and press closer to him. "Yes, but I really want to know what it is."

"Well, you are right that I haven't been home at all. Why don't we go out?"

"Okay." I get all excited. "What should I wear?"

He smirks. "Whatever you want beautiful. No wonder I am the man in this relationship." I punch him for that. "I love you Binky Boy."

"I love you too Kitty."


	7. Chapter 6: Fall For You

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or songs I use. I just love both of them. Please comment, I would love to know if I'm even a good writer. I'm sorry this chapter is short and near the end there is like a two sentence epilogue. I'm sorry, I lost some creativity while I was gone.**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Fall For You

Bakura takes me to a new restaurant. He looks so handsome in his suit. I decided on a light purple dress shirt under my suit; Bakura chose a light blue one. He told me to bring the iPod for some reason. After we order our food, Bakura asks for his iPod. I reluctantly give it over. I forgot how much I depend on it. He plays with it a little bit before handing it back. "Don't look at the screen Marik. Just press play and listen." I close my eyes and do as he says.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_ Could it be that we have been this way before_

_ I know you don't think that I am trying_

_ I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_ But hold your breath_

_ Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_ Over again_

_ Don't make me change my mind_

_ Or I won't live to see another day_

_ I swear it's true_

_ Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_ You're impossible to find_

_ This is not what I intended_

_ I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_ You always thought that I was stronger_

_ I may have failed_

_ But I have loved you from the start_

_ Oh_

_ But hold your breath_

_ Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_ Over again_

_ Don't make me change my mind_

_ Or I won't live to see another day_

_ I swear it's true_

_ Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_ It's impossible_

_ So breathe in so deep_

_ Breathe me in_

_ I'm yours to keep_

_ And hold onto your words_

_ 'Cause talk is cheap_

_ And remember me tonight_

_ When you're asleep_

_ Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_ Over again_

_ Don't make me change my mind_

_ Or I won't live to see another day_

_ I swear it's true_

_ Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_ Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_ Over again_

_ Don't make me change my mind_

_ Or I won't live to see another day_

_ I swear it's true_

_ Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_ You're impossible to find _

I open my eyes slowly, trying not to shed the tears that formed. But what I open my eyes to prevents any restraint I formed. Bakura is on one knee holding out a beautiful diamond ring. "Bakura?" I feel like I'm dreaming. _This isn't real. Bakura couldn't be doing this._

"Marik, we have been through so much. We fight all the time, but I couldn't see myself with anyone else. You have made me feel wanted and loved for the first time since my family's death. I love you. Will you marry me?"

I just stare at him for a moment completely stunned. I had to shake myself mentally to answer him. "I love you too. Yes, Bakura." A few months later we marry and adopt a sweet little girl named after Bakura's sister, Amaine.


End file.
